Abstract The requested equipment is a combined Electroencephalography (EEG) and Near- infrared Spectroscopy (NIRS) brain imaging system. It is a multimodal, non-invasive, compact, flexible functional brain imaging system that provides data acquisition of cortical brain activity with optical topography and electroencephalography (EEG).!For the first time, the EEG-NIRS system will provide the capability of conducting brain imaging studies while a subject is simultaneously performing complex tasks such as upper limb movements, cognitive tasks and walking. In addition, it can be used while a subject receives brain and/or peripheral stimulation. The system allows for construction of a functional cortical map and the study of brain connectivity. No other non-invasive imaging modality has such flexible, multifaceted functional brain imaging capabilities making this system ideal for application in a wide variety of human research projects. Data acquired with the system will enrich understanding of the effectiveness of treatment methods and serve to direct development of more innovative/effective methods of care for our veterans. The Cleveland VA has a group of 7 Major and 2 Minor users whose research will be significantly advanced by the acquisition of an EEG/NIRS brain imaging system. These investigators have a proven track record of obtaining funding and conducting complex, innovative research projects at the VA. Our group includes both senior and junior scientists, some of whom have received multiple Merit Review awards and those with Career Development Awards. The research topics cover different areas of neurological diseases that are of great importance to American Veterans. This equipment will be a foundation for collaborative work. The EEG/NIRS system will support research being conducted for individuals with stroke, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury and movement disorders. This system will be utilized in a wide variety of funded studies including: Brain Computer Interface, sensory restoration in amputees using peripheral stimulation, upper limb and gait recovery after stroke and TBI, restoration of upper limb function in SCI and movement control in Parkinson's disease and dystonia. In addition to providing a unique opportunity to conduct very important experiments, this equipment will support collaboration and exchange of ideas among the users. The FES center laboratories will house the EEG/NIRS system. We have developed a sustainable plan of sharing the system based on an already existing practice in our laboratories of sharing resources. The PI and her research team will oversee and supervise the equipment maintenance and ensure adequate training of all users. ShEEP-IC is likely our only opportunity to obtain this system. The system has been identified as a critical tool for advancing a large number of research projects being conducted at the Cleveland VA and would easily be shared amongst the identified users.